All in a Jumble
by SqLib
Summary: When Luke met Grace
1. Riding on the Metro

DISCLAIMER-I do not own Joan of Arcadia or any characters affiliated to the show. I also do not own anything in New York, or wherever else this story might lead.  
  
"Stupid Fascist Psycho!" she muttered angrily as she shuffled her way onto the subway. "The prototype must be designed by blah-de-blah blah. Color contrast wa, wa, wah! Interior decorators. Grrr-Ugh!" A man looked at her amused, before returning to his newspaper. She looked around and realized a couple other people were giving her strange looks. "What?" she snapped at them furiously. Their eyes darted back to whatever signs or graffiti could suitably hold their attention. "That's more like it." she murmured and then noticed that one man hadn't stopped staring at her. She gave him an annoyed look and started to face the other way, but something about him caught attention; He looked vaguely familiar, with his lanky frame, blond hair, glasses..."oh my God," she thought.  
  
"Grace?" he asked, his mouth slack in surprise.  
  
"Luke?" She felt a warmth creep up the side of her face.  
  
"Oh my God! Grace!" He stood up, walked to her and enfolded her in a large bear hug. She hugged him back tightly, her chin resting on his shoulder. He was basically the same as he'd always been, but there was hardness to his body, a depth to his voice that hadn't been there before. She pushed him away from her, holding him back at arms length. "Luke Girardi, what is up?" She slapped him heartily on the shoulder.  
  
"Nothing much, I live in New York now. I work for a local company currently examining the effects of radiation on subatomic particles dipped in..."he drifted off sheepishly as she laughed, "and you?" He finished, moving his hand gallantly.  
  
"I work for the Times...." He looked at her urging her to continue.  
  
"And..."  
  
"And what? It's a job. I'm not fighting the man, but it's a job." She shrugged. He smiled broadly.  
  
"Grace Polanski, star reporter."  
  
"Actually it's Mitchell now, Grace Mitchell."  
  
Alarmed, his eyes darted to her ring finger.  
  
"You're ma-"he pointed down at her hand.  
  
"Wha-," she looked at him confused, "No, Luke no. Married?" She laughed. "No it's a pen name."  
  
"Ohhhhh." He looked at her with what, she couldn't help but see, was relief.  
  
"You?" She asked, trying to break the awkwardness. He laughed slightly, shaking his head.  
  
"No, course not."  
  
She tilted her head at him curiously. He coughed and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
"So, do you want to..." they laughed as they spoke in unison.  
  
"Ladies first." She raised her eyebrow. "I insist."  
  
"Very well, do you maybe want to have dinner tonight. You know go for a stroll down memory lane, fill each other in on the gaps?"  
  
"Well, I don't know, I am awfully busy" He looked at her, laughter ringing in his eyes. She hit him playfully. "I'd love to."  
  
"Okay dork, how bout 7ish at Di Marco's? You know the place?" He nodded.  
  
"Okay then, I'll see you at seven. You better be there on time dork, or I'll grind your face into the pavement. This is my stop." She hugged him, before stepping off the car."I mean it Girardi. Don't make me hunt you down like an animal." And the doors closed on his laughing face as he waved goodbye, before disappearing down another tunnel. She waited until the car had completely disappeared, before squealing loudly.  
  
"Oh my God, Luke Girardi." She said happily and again people turned to stare at her. She scowled at them. "What?" she snapped and then darted up the stairway.  
  
An elderly woman turned to her husband. "Crazy, honey. I tell you, everyone in this city is just plain crazy." His eyes wide in astonishment, he nodded in agreement.  
  
Luke checked his appearance in the window one more time before opening the door to the small Italian Restaurant.  
  
"Calm it Girardi," He murmured to himself, "You'll do fine if you don't hyperventilate." He walked up to the headwaiter, scanning the tables as he walked. He saw her at a table in the corner, and gesturing to the waiter, he made his way over to her.  
  
"Good lord, she looks amazing." He thought. Seven years had eased the hardness from her face, had made her more lovely, "and much more approachable." But beneath the made up exterior, he could still see the same rebellious grace and defiance. Confidence flashed in her eyes confirming it.  
  
"Hey Girardi. For a while I thought you wouldn't show." She stood up and he embraced her warmly.  
  
"Me, not show up, and miss you in that dress. I have a genius I.Q. remember." She swatted at him in reproach, but a smile lit her face. An awkward silence fell. He picked up a menu, scanning it briefly, "Do you know what you want?" "Yeah, I come here a lot." She looked down sheepishly, "I always get the Pizza Primavera with a glass of red wine."  
  
"No freaking way." She looked up at him.  
  
"That's exactly what I get, and I come here a lot."  
  
"Wait, where do you live."  
  
"About half a block that-a-way."  
  
"I live half a block that way." She pointed down to the opposite side. "That's freaking weird man, we live on the same street."  
  
"On the same block and we eat at the same restaurant."  
  
"Weird." They murmured together and glanced up at each other. Bursting into laughter they eased their way into conversation.  
  
~*~  
"You're kidding me right?" He shook his head. "Joan and Rove are getting married? What took them so long? They're perfect for each other, always were."  
  
"Well they did break up, like eleven times in the last seven years. Of course the last break up lasted only about two hours, and then Adam showed up at school with the ring. You should see them, Grace, the two of them. I mean it was always like they had their own little world you know." She nodded. "But now, its like they're in their own universe. They're so happy...I'm kind of jealous."  
  
"What, no girlfriend?" He looked up at her his eyes serious and shook his head. Suddenly that warm feeling at the back of her neck was back. She looked down, breaking eye contact and shook her head, laughing uncomfortable. When she looked up, the look was gone. The waiter arrived, and the next ten minutes were spent deciding who would pick up the tab. When they left the restaurant laughing, Luke walked her home.  
  
The night was cold and foggy, and their breath hung above them suspended, leaving a trail of ghost white patches behind them as they walked. Grace shivered as the cold win pierced her thin coat. She kicked herself mentally for not having dressed for the weather. Beside her she felt him shift and wordlessly he slid off his coat and laid it gently on her shoulders. They walked a bit further and she slipped her hand into his. He smiled. When they finally reached her apartment and she opened the front door, she slid off his coat.  
  
"Thank you for the coat, ...and for dinner." She said smiling.  
  
"My pleasure." He nodded back. They stood there awkwardly, neither wanting to stand in the cold, and neither of them wanting to leave.  
  
"Well, good night." Her voice was shy and disappointed as she turned to go inside.  
  
"Wait, Grace..." he said, catching her hand in his. She turned around and he pulled her to him, slid his hand around her waste and kissed her. Softly, yet passionately they seemed to melt into one person and at that moment she realized what it must be like to be like Joan and Adam, completely alone in their own personal universe. Unknowingly she sighed.  
  
He pulled away, not smiling, but rather radiating with happiness and pushed her inside. Leaning in he kissed her once more and backed away.  
  
"Good Night Grace Mitchell-Polk-Polanski." He whispered to her as he backed away from the steps on which she stood. "Good Night." He proclaimed joyously to the world and ran home. And so she stood on her doorstep, grinning happily and shaking her head, until the glint of his glasses disappeared into darkness. 


	2. Thanksgiving

Three months passed and the budding relationship flourished; pretty soon the two were spending every waking moment together. So when Thanksgiving came around, it was natural they should spend it together.  
"Hey, mom. It's Luke. How've you been?" He fingered the chord awkwardly. "That's great. Yeah, I'm fine. Great actually. Yes, I'm eating enough. No, not too skinny. I'm not working too hard, I'm taking care of myself" He listened attentively to his mother worry on the other side. "Actually, I'm calling to ask you something. I was wondering if I could bring, um, bring someone to Thanksgiving this year." On the other end Helen shook her hands excitedly. "Yeah," he smiled. "I have a girlfriend. No, I'm not telling you who it is. Why not?" The doorknob turned as the key was inserted into the lock, and Grace stepped in. Luke placed a hand over the phone and put a finger to his lips. She shook her head smiling and shut the door behind her. "Because, it's a surprise. That's right a surprise, but it's okay right? Okay, then I'll see you in a week then. Bye Mom, I love you. Bye." He hung up and turning to Grace, he kissed her lightly, "We're on. We are so on. I'm going to go pack." Smiling giddily, he pranced into his bedroom and Grace watched his boyish excitement smiling contentedly; "My God" she thought, "I love him." She smiled, blushing slightly and sat down on the couch with her book, leafing through it absently.  
"I think that's him." Helen rushed to the window. "It's him, its him. Places everyone." "Mom," Kevin whined, "Its not a surprise party. Luke's just bringing a girlfriend over for Thanksgiving."  
  
"It's important. He's never brought a girl home to meet the family before. And besides I'm excited to see who it is. He wouldn't say a word on the phone."  
  
"Just try not to embarrass him" he warned. Just then Luke rang the doorbell and turned the doorknob.  
  
"Hey you guys." Almost immediately he was enfolded in a warm hug.  
  
"Hi, honey."  
  
"Hey mom." He pulled back to see tears swimming in her eyes and he hugged her again.  
  
"Okay, okay," she said pulling away, "Now whose this mystery date, you couldn't tell me about on the phone?"  
  
"Yeah," chimed in his father, coming to greet his youngest son.  
  
Another knock came from the door, and without waiting for anyone to answer it, Grace walked in weighted down with luggage. "Hey, Girardi, you know it's a commonly accepted practice to open the door for your girlfriend," she let the luggage fall to the floor with a thump, "and carry the luggage for the matter."  
  
"Sorry honey," he turned to his parents, "Mom, Dad, Kevin, Stephanie, you remember Grace." He smiled as his mother's shocked expression turned to delight, the whole room buzzed with laughter and excitement. Grace and Helen hugged, then Grace and Will. The whole family resounded with laughter.  
  
A voice came from the doorway, as it shot open, "Hey, what did I miss? Is Luke here?" She caught sight of her brother, "Dork, I missed you!"  
  
"I missed you too freak." He stood back and let Joan wipe a tear from her eye. Just then Adam walked in and he and Luke shook hands.  
  
"Hey, man."  
  
"Hey Adam."  
  
"Joan, Adam, Bet you can't guess who Luke brought home for thanksgiving." The small crowd in the living room parted and Graced stepped into the center. She barely had time to say," Miss me, Girardi?" before her two best friends rushed to embrace her and the room filled with laughter once more. 


	3. Silent Night

Grace and Luke sat in silence on the front porch, watching the silver snow drift softly to the ground. The stars that shone through the clouds winked down at them fondly and the chill air held each breath suspended.

"Now I know why Girardi and Rove do this all the time." She whispered. Luke looked over at her startled. "What?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing," he said, a smile growing on his face, "I just never figured you for a hopeless romantic." She punched him in the shoulder.

"You tell anyone, you die geek."

"No, no I won't tell anyone. I just think it's..." his voice trailed off mockingly.

"What? It's what?" She asked.

"It's kind of cute."

"Oh no, you didn't." She squawked.

"Oh yes I did." He replied getting up and running onto the driveway, scooping up snow as he went. She jumped up and tackled him as he tried to lob a snowball at her head.

"I am not CUTE." She said pinning his shoulders to the ground.

"Oh yes you are." He cooed, kissing her gently. She smiled sheepishly and kissed him back. Suddenly she felt him pull away and pull her to her feet. She looked on in confusion as he fidgeted with his pocket and bent awkwardly to one knee. Realization dawned as he pulled out a blue velvet box. _Oh my God._ She thought her mouth open in shock. "I've been carrying this around for about a month, I was, uh, waiting for the right moment and I think, kind of think this is, well, it. Grace, I love you, I've never loved anybody but you. Will you marry me?" He finished, wincing slightly as he waited for her to answer. He could feel the awkwardness settle around them as his question was met with silence and he closed his eyes. "Grace?" he asked tentatively, opening his eyes.

"Eeekkk!" She squealed loudly, jumping on him and kissing him fiercely. "Yes, yes, YES!" she screamed to the once silent night. They both turned in surprise when her screams were echoed from within the house.


	4. Meeting in the Dark

Grace woke up with a start, the odd feeling of warmth and moisture pricking on her neck. She stared at the clock, the red light radiating the numbers through the room: 1:00._Dang it… _She listened carefully, her ears picking up on settling of the house and the soft snoring coming from Luke's room. It would be useless to try to fall asleep now with this feeling, of, _of confusion_ hanging over her. She listened again and with a slight hesitation climbed out of bed.

Grace stepped into the freshly fallen snow carefully, trying her hardest to leave only a finite set of prints. An eerie silence permeated the air and with each step she had the overwhelming feeling that she was stepping out of one world and into another. She let the stillness seep into her mind and freeze the chaotic thoughts so that she could pick through them one by one. _I can't believe I'm getting married._ She looked down at her ring. With each step it grew heavier and heavier, _soon I won't even be able to lift my hand._ She sat down exhausted and cried. _What is wrong with me? I should be the happiest person in the world right now._

"Get up now, Grace." A voice said gently. She looked up startled. There was a young man, about seventeen, dressed lightly in jeans and a brown jacket standing two feet away from her

"Who-?"

"That's really not important right now." He cut her off. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" she returned defensively, "I have the right to be anywhere I want to be. Who died and made you God." He smiled and something clicked in her memory. _Something about that smile…_

"You and Joan aren't as different as you seem."

"How do you know Joan?" she asked confused.

"Completely." He replied.

"Cryptic much?" she was starting to get annoyed. "Listen I don't have the patience for these childish antics. Why don't you get lost?"

"I'm not the one who's lost Grace. If I were you I'd go back to the house now. You won't find the answer you're looking for in the snow." He was gone before she could even open her mouth to reply.

"_What the heck was that?" _she wondered watching as the bright new flakes settled onto the undisturbed patch before her.

"Go home." The voice whispered in her ear. She knew better than to argue with the unknown and so without another word, she walked back towards reality. _I'm rebellious, not stupid. _She could swear she could hear someone laughing.


End file.
